Spring comes, when Ice melts
by hamtaro-craz
Summary: [ONESHOT] a short Neji and Tenten fic. Setting on Christmas Day.


**Spring comes, when Ice melts**

Seventeen year old Tenten, lived alone in a small apartment ever since her parents died, leaving her at a young age. In her heart was a wound that never healed, even as the years went by. Many knives stabbed themselves there and they never removed themselves. One certain knife was her team-mate, Neji and the others being all her sorrow in the past till now. The knife deepened when she started to fall for her white-eyed friend but she never told him her feelings.

Every year, that day was like a nightmare to her and that day being Christmas Day.

She never allowed herself to show tears, indicating weakness; all the pain just stayed inside. She hated other people's happiness on that day. Everyone would enjoy their time with families and close friends, everyone but her. She longed for someone to be with her and keep her warm from the cold, but it never happened.

No one knew about her situation, since she was always masked with a smile. Though she long for someone, she just couldn't bring herself to show it.

On that day, there would always be a big festival in Konoha which many attended including other villages, a big festival that all were suppose to attend with their parents and enjoy their time together; only Tenten had no parents so not once had she attended it.

That night, sounds from the festival could be heard throughout Konoha and in order to avoid them she would take herself to the forest and train, like she did ever year. Only her mind was always on different thoughts and she never noticed that someone had been watching her for all those years.

She would train over and over again with her weapons until they all laid scattered on the floor, following up by practicing her taijutsu. Training until midnight when she was left with hardly any stamina or strength to carry herself home, lying on the snow from exhaustion.

Every year it was the same, and on that certain day he would always want to comfort her but never had the will.

The Hyuuga clan had forced all family members to attend the festival, whether it was with the family or with close friends. Every time he went, he never saw the bun-headed girl. Neji wasn't really sure why but he decided to find out; he attended the festival but left quickly in order to catch to his female team-mate. He discovered that she would train even on that day, when it hit him, she had no family and last name, and she had no one to spend the day with but herself. But that was what he found out, five years ago as to why she never came.

This year was going to be different.

Suppressing his chakra, he hid behind a bush that allowed him to keep a watch on Tenten and he watched her until she stopped. She fell down on the snow and he wanted so much to help her, but changed his mind when he caught a glimpse of tears coming down her face. It was the first time he had ever seen that happen; never had he seen her in this situation. It had taken him a while but he finally realized that he started to develop some feelings for his team-mate. Snow was starting to fall and he could see Tenten, shivering in the coldness. He had made up his mind now, and went straight away, to comfort her.

Tenten was shaking from the sudden coldness but she was shocked when she felt a pair of strong arms around her. Looking up, she found her eyes stumble along white ones, white like the colour of the moon.

"Ne…ji…!" she muttered softly.

She received no reply but was pulled slowly to her feet. Tenten felt confused and shocked by the sign of her team-mate. Soon realizing, tears were still flowing, she quickly tried to stop them and replaced it with a smile.

"Why are you here? Don't you want to go to the festival?" she asked him, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Tenten...don't be like that," he told her.

"Like what?" she asked, giving him another smile.

"Like that, you've been hiding away from everything. Why didn't you ever tell Lee or me? Why suffer all this, alone?" he asked her with a concerning voice.

"I...i...didn't...want you guys to worry and besides, you need time to be with your family."

"You always think about us first before yourself. I did spend time with my family but one too can feel bored from doing it, every year."

"You should go back and enjoy your...," she started but was cut off by Neji.

"No, I'll be enjoying my time here with you," he announced to her.

"Me!" she spoke up, hinting confusion in her voice. "Why m-," but was cut off when his lips covered hers, giving her a gently kiss.

"Because I love you," he whispered softly into her ears, making a small blush appear on her face.

Suddenly, all the pain inside just decided to come out. She hugged Neji harder， crying into his jacket and he allowed her to stay there. For the first time in five years, she had cried, letting out all the pain that was imbedded into her heart. After a few minutes, Tenten finally pulled back and Neji lifted a hand to brush away her tears, making her blush more.

"Thank you, Neji, I love you too," she spoke softly to him, but he caught every word.

The two shared another kiss before sitting down on a fallen log to look at the surroundings.

Tenten felt like the happiest person alive, and for the first time ever since her parents died; she had someone to comfort her and be with her on Christmas Day.

Neji suddenly broke the silence by saying a few words to her, "Tenten, Merry Christmas."

She gave him a hug in return and further away, sounds of the festival were heard.

"Come," he told her, and she willingly followed.

The two went to the festival, together and shared a wonderful night, along with other friends.

For the first time in many years, Tenten had finally attended the Christmas festival and the best thing was, with the one she loved.

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first oneshot. I hope you liked it! Please review! 


End file.
